Our Destiny
by animasya18
Summary: What if Natsume is a rich,foolish and playful man crossed path with a girl who only thinks of money and their needs?, what will happen to them, will there be love or just pure arguments?, a natsumikan pairings....
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my 3rd fanfic, oh, and i kinda changed a little of Natsume's attitude and Mikan's too,hehehe, anyway hope you like it,hehehehe... **

Destiny always has it's unique way of putting two different people together. And destiny is also playfull, what if a two totally different people meet each other, what will happen to them?, to their love story? will it bloom? or just explode into madness that's where our story begins...

**Destiny's Way**

Our story start in a one fine morning to a happy go lucky brunette, she was on her way to her job's ( did i mention job's yes our brunette has tons of job just to have money, for her needs and for food and shelter for her and her younger brother).

"oohhh, why that stupid, miko, making me late for my work..."...

Meanwhile on the other part of the street comes a foolish and playful man riding his motorcycle, he was on his way to his greatest foolishness,( why foolishness i say... let us recall what happen to him...)

**flashback...**

"Okay people, let the racing begin, 1...,2...,3 "Racer's GO""... On the race, some cyclers fell, some got hit on the wall and some has no breaks, while our hero was on his way to "Goal"... Then...

"Congratiolation's Mr. Hyuuga you won, let's give him a round of applause and this is your trophy"... All the people cheered and clap to our hero, after his match he went to the nearest arcade, he was known as the "King" for he was the top scorer, he was unbeatable, some tried to play against him but luck isn't on their side... While he was playing a voice was heard..

"Man your really good" ...

"thanks, i know" replied Natsume...

"Can i play too, one on one, you and me"...

"sure, but you'll be sorry, cause i'm unbeatable" said the proud Natsume... and when he turn around he found out that the stranger was he's...

"Hello, sir, maam is waiting for you" said Yuuta

"ahhh shit" shouted Natsume and he run, then Yuuta and Fuji chased after Natsume,

"Out of my way" shouted Natsume to the people walking... Natsume was really fast, but poor Natsume, luck wasn't on his side, he made a wrong turn, he entered a dead end, he was now sorounded by Fuji, Yuuta and the security gaurds of his family...

"Shit!!" Shouted Natsume angrly... He sees that he has no choice but to ride the car and...

"oh, sir, you only made us tired..." said Yuuta while smirking at the same time...

"aurgh" said the angry Natsume... then Yuuta drove the car, when they entered the gate he started walking...then...

On his way to the door, his mother apeared and...

"why you stupid, good for nothing, how dare you skip class, i spend all my money just for your education, so that when i retired you'll enherit our family business, but all you do is to skip classes, and do those wrothless things, why don't you act like your big brother Akira, he is now a successfull Engineer, no matter what i do and give you, all you do is to give me pains" Shouted his angry mother while slapping and punching him at the same time... Natsume was defensless,so he was just blocking all the slaps and punches of his mother, then his brother apeared he holds his mom,and...

"ma!, stop it, it'll do you no good" said Akira

"but what else should i do with your stupid brother, i always gives him what he needs and he will just repay me with anger and pain??, am i a bad mother??, did i raise him to be like that??," said the crying mother, and she continued slapping and punching Natsume...

"but mom, did you ask me if i want to enherit the family business?, and did you ask me for what i really want?, all you ever wanted is for what you want and not what i want" said Natsume defending himself

"why you!!,talking back to me" said the angrier Mrs. Hyuuga, then she trows all the pillows to Natsume...

"mom!, Natsume go to your room!" said Akira, witouth hesitation Natsume obeyed his brother,

meanwhile back to Akira "mom, calm down, it will do you no good, remember what doctor Mark told you?, that you shouldn't get angry, please ma, take your rest and i'll talk to Natsume" continued Akira...

"okay"..., then Akira entered Natsume's room and..

"Natsume, come on, just for once listen to me okay"...

"what?, that i'll do what she wants?, Akira?"...

"look there's nothing wrong if you continue your studies cause you can still do what you really want, just continue your studies"...

"yeah right, as if mom will let me do what i really wanted"...

"okay let's make a bet, what you think Natsume?"

"what kind of bet?"

"if you finished your studies, then i'll help you with mom, to let you do what you really wanted,well?" asked the smilling Akira

"o, okay, but remember your promise" said Natsume and he smiled...

"sure bro. no problem"...

"oh, and Akira?"

"yes"...

"since mom cut my credit card, will you lend me a money?"...

Akira smiled and "sure thing bro., but your studies okay?"  
"sure, no problem.." and they both smiled then Akira touched Natsume's head and he smiled, then he went out of Natsumes room...

meanwhile,...back to their mother, she was feeding their pet dog,...and...

"oohhh, my cutey, wooshy ruby,woopy" said Mrs. Hyuuga

"you're the only one that understand's me" she continued...

meanwhile unknown to Mrs. Hyuuga, Natsume was watching her from affar...

"hehehe, since all you cherished the most is that stupid dog, what'll you do if it diapeared,hehehehe, that's it i'll take the dog as a randsome, and for cutting my credit card and for my freedom,hehehehe" said Natsume evilly, while clapping and laughing at the same time, meanwhile, this caught Akira's attention and so he approach Natsume and...

"hey, what's with the laughing and clapping for?, you seems very happy may i know the source?" said Akira...

Natsume was startled then he frozed... and "ehehehe, nothing brother, it's just that i'm really happy because..." then Natsume thought _"what will i tell him, that i will kidnap the dog i mean dognap,no no no..." _then...

"because?" asked Akira..

"because i'll continue my studies to pursue my dreams,hehehee"said Natsume... _"what the? is that really me??" _thought Natsume to himself...

"ow!, that's good, why don't you go to sleep cause it's really late"...

"yup, your right, goodnight bro." said Natsume and he went to his room... _"that was really close" _said Natsume to himself...

Later that night Natsume wrote a letter, and he put it inside the dog's house then he took the dog, and he rode his motorcycle... on his way he was smilling and yelling..

"Wohooo, go Natsume, go!!"...

**End flashback...**

and that is the story of his greatest foolishness...anyway back to the story, Natsume was searching for a place where he can stay for a while, and to do his so called "greatest foolishness"...

Meanwhile, back to Mikan..., she was busily cooking for her food delivery while looking at her clock at the same time and cursing it as well, anyway this is Mikan's daily schedule, in the morning she'll be cooking for her food delivery, then in the noon she'll be sailing to the sea's to catch fish and deliver them to the town's market, in the evening she's doing the bartendering at her friends bar, then if she has still free time she'll find for another job, cause our little brunette will do everything for money even if it hurts herself, all her dream was for her and her brother to have a home of their own and to eat food 3 times a day and for her brother to finished his studies, she doesn't want her brother to be like her, whom never got a chance to study. And that's our Mikan all right, a hard working girl. Anyway back to the story...

After she finished her cooking she hurriedly rode her bike to the town's market, after she reached the market's town, she hurriedly distributed all her deliveries to all her customer's, Since she still got stocks of fish, she hurriedly rode her bike to the town's so called "The Pier".

Meanwhile back to Natsume...

Natsume stopped at the town's market to buy bread, then when he was heading back to his motorcycle...

"what the hell?" said Natsume pointing to the broken cage, and the dog was nowhere to be seen...

"oohhh, where the hell is that dog, my plan will be ruin" said Natsume angrily while cursing the broken cage... Then he saw the dog near the tree, so he hurriedly run but the dog saw him and it run away...

"Shit!!"Shouted Natsume, then he chased the dog...

"come here ruby!!" shouted Natsume, when he couldn't take it, he rode his motorcycle and he chased the dog...

Meanwhile, unknown to Natsume, while he was busily chasing the dog, a car was approaching him,then...

"ahhhh, shit"said Natsume and he turned to his right, but accidentally loosed control of his motorcylce and he got bumped to the wall and he fell...

Meanwhile, back to Mikan, on her way she saw all her fishes were on the ground and the dog was eating her fish, then she hurriedly run and approach the dog with a broom...

Meanwhile back to Natsume,...

"Ruby!!" Shouted Natsume still searching for his lost dog, while massaging his wrist at the same time... then he sawMikan,... then he hurriedly approach Mikan and he stopped her and...

"hey,hey, what do you think your doing to the poor dog" shouted Natsume...

"poor dog!,hahaha, very funny, that poor dog is eating my fish and my fishes were spoiled" shouted Mikan and she then trowed a rock at the dog, then Natsume stopped her again...

"hey, stop that, okay i'll pay for it" said Natsume then he approach his wallet but on his wallet was pennyless, he forgot that he has no money...

"ahhahaha, pay fo it?, yah right, your pennyless" said Mikan...

"look, i'll think of something to repay you for the fish that my dog ate and the other fishes that were spoiled "...

"no way, you have to pay me right now, i need that money you know"...

"yah, i know, would you please be quiet your to noisy and it's realy annoying" said Natsume angrily... And so they continued arguing... Then...

**End of Chapter...**

**oopps, that's it for now, hehehe,hope you like it...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, this is Chapter 2 of my story, hope you like it...**

**Prev...**

"look, i'll think of something to repay you for the fish that my dog ate and the other fishes that were spoiled "...

"no way, you have to pay me right now, i need that money you know"...

"yah, i know, would you please be quiet your to noisy and it's realy annoying" said Natsume angrily... And so they continued arguing... Then...

**Being Together??**

When mikan couldn't take it anymore, she pinch natsume's ear she tightend her grip then she walked, while natsume's yelling for pain, when they reach the police station, when she's about to talk she saw her brother on the desk with the police man, she losened her grip and she stares at her brother, then her borther saw her and he hid his face with his hands, then...

"ahehe,hello, there officer" said mikan politely..

"so is this your brother?" asked the police man seriously...

"ye,yes sir"...

"did you know that your brother was caught for stealing bread?"

"oo,oh, so what should i do about it sir?" said mikan as she bows..

"well, i'll let your brother off the hook, for now, but if we caught him again, you'll have to pay, okay?"

"ye,yes sir, thank you" said mikan and she smiled at the police man, then she left

meanwhile Miko remained on his sit, then the police man looked at Natsume and...

Natsume saw it and he...

"hey, you, let's go home" said natsume as he held miko's arm and they went out...

then Natsume, miko and Mikan started walking quietly, until...

"why did you do that?" said mikan angrily

"i was hungry, i'm sorry sis" said miko sadly

"i wil forgive you for now, but if you do that again i will leave you in jail" said mikan then she continued walking

"yes" but when miko was about to walk, mikan turns back with an angry look, miko tought that her sister is still angry with him,Then...

"hey you, you thought your off the hook, hah?, what are you going to do with all my fishes hm?" said mikan angrily

natsume was startled and so was miko...

"i'll just go to my motorcycle" said natsume then...

"we're coming with you"

"why?"

"cause you might escape that's why?"said mikan

"okay"

when they reached his motorcycle natsume then asked...

"is there anyone here who can fix my motorcycle?"

"ow, of course we all call him the great" said mikan "wait i'll fetch him for you" continued mikan then she run...

after an hour...

"sorry 'bout being late, here he is"said mikan pointing to...

natsume frozed, and he stared..."are you sure he's the one?" said natsume pointing to the old man

"yup, the one and only, why? you don't want your motorcycle to be fixed?"

natsume was still in his thoughts, then,

"o,okay"

"well mr. quchi, you heard the man"

"a,alrgiht"said mr. guchi, then he took a sip of the alcohol and then he took his tool,natsume stares at the way the old man hold his tool _"it's like it's going to fall" _thought natsume to himself

while mikan was smirking at natsume,then _"is my motorcycle gonna be fixed or worst?" _thought natsume worriedly at his motorcycle

then mikan,miko and natsume went to their house, their house was an old restaurant which was rented by mikan to their mother's friend (oh and if your wondering where mikan and miko's parent's are they are both passed away,poor mikan and miko)

"since your going to stay here with us for a while, you have to listen to my rules and regulation okay?"

"..."

"you have to help us earn money okay?"

"..."

"are you just gonna be queit there or are you gonna answer me?"

"..."

"aurgh" said the angry mikan and she left...

_"why should i listen to you, soon my motorcycle wil be fixed then i'll leave, wait is it ginna be fixed, with the looks of it,aurgh, is this a curse?, why do i have to stay with this kind of people, why oh why?" _asked natsume to himself...

**End of Chapter...**

**oopps, that's it for now, hehehe,hope you like it... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, this is Chapter 3 of my story, hope you like it...**

**Prev...**

"aurgh" said the angry mikan and she left...

_"why should i listen to you, soon my motorcycle wil be fixed then i'll leave, wait is it ginna be fixed, with the looks of it,aurgh, is this a curse?, why do i have to stay with this kind of people, why oh why?" _asked natsume to himself...

**Being Together?? 2**

Later that night mikan's house is now full of customer's,

(your wondering why?, because every night mikan is still up serving her customer's with food, if i mentioned earlier in chapter 2 their house is a restaurant so mikan, thought why not make it into a restaurant again since it will earn them money,and that's the reason, anyway back to the story)

"hello, please come in, today is a very special menu" said mikan cheerfully to their customer's entering, an old lady holds natsume's hand and said..

"young man, will you please sing for us" when the other's heard the old lady they approach natsume with the same thing, but natsume walk away and..

"sorry ,but i don't sing"... when natsume was near the door, he saw mikan holding the key of his motorcycle, and she started playing with it...

"aurh"said the angry natsume and he went to the center of the restaurant and he started singing..

But the old lady wasnt satisfy so she said...

"young man, why don't you dance too, it would be so much entertaining if you would dance while your singing"... then natsume walk again,

when he's about to leave he saw mikan holding his key again,

but he ignore's it, so mikan, (as we all know) she hold's her phone and she acted...

"hello, Mr. police man about the issue earlier.." and before she could continue with her act..

"aurgh" said natsume and he went back to the center of the restaurant,and he started singing while dancing at the same time,

mikan was really happy, she even danced with the money she was holding, while natsume looking at her with anger,

all the customer's where really happy, while natsume was really really angry(poor natsume, blockmailed),

anyway after the event natsume was sitting on the floor of miko's room,

he was searching for clothes that he could wear

"hey miko, is there any clothes i could wear for tonight cause my shirt stinks"

"yes, here"said miko as he give natsume the shirt and pants

natsume smelled it and.."ew, is this really clean?, it smells like it hasn't been cleaned for almost a decade"..

"of course it's clean, if you don't want it then i'll tell sis about it and your complain about her way of cleaning" then natsume approach the clothes and...

"wait, i'll wear the shirt"said natsume...

After he changed his shirt,he saw a models of house's, castle's and building's he was really amazed at the models

"wow, look at this"said the amazed natsume, pointing to the model's

"oh that?, that's my sister's work, it's like her past time"

"really?"

"if you want to see more of her work she's outside, she's making another one"

then natsume went out and saw mikan,putting the wall of her model...

"hey" and he sat in front of mikan

"hey, your still up" said mikan as she continue putting the wall...

"so you like that kind of things"

"yes, because i dreamed of having a house of our own, with mother, father miko and me, i dreamed of having a happy family, that we'll stay together, that i will take care of mother and father until they grown old"

natsume was just listening and staring at mikan as she continue with her story

"but their gone now, and so i'm making this models for my dreams,even if that'll never happen, i'll still continue with my dreams, cause i still have my brother, and i don't want to loose him"said mikan and she put the wall of her model..

then natsume caught the wall and...

"hey, i know why your wall wont fit, because of the size of your space"

but she still insist of putting the wall again ,and so natsume caught the wall again and he hit mikan in the head

"listen to me okay"said natsume and he started calculating for the measurement's and the space's, while mikan was looking with question marks on her eyes,

anyway after natsume finished the model he smiled and yelled...

"it's done"said the smilling natsume, but he only sees a sleeping mikan, so he made an angry look at mikan and when he was going to hit mikan he remembered mikan's story about her dream so he just look's at the sleeping mikan and he smiled...

Later that morning mikan woke up and she saw the model

"wow, he finished it, and it's beautiful"said mikan and she smiled.. then...

**End of Chapter...**

**oopps, that's it for now, hehehe,hope you like it... **


End file.
